


Arrogant

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ego, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Arrogant

Clint has an healthy amount of ego.  
But that is just male tendency.  
He however respects anyone,  
Who can go toe to toe with him.  
That person is Natasha.  
Natasha always has to work hard,  
Because no matter what,  
She always has to one up people,  
To gain their respect.  
Most of them are male colleagues.   
Clint is somewhat egotistical.  
That is because he is good at his job.  
He is efficient and acute.  
So he has a license,  
To be somewhat boastful.  
After all he is,  
One of the most dangerous assassins in the world.   
He is not arrogant,  
Or attention seeking,  
As Tony Stark.  
But he likes it when people praise him.  
Its nice to be acknowledged.  
Also feared and respected.


End file.
